


Tipsy Chess

by CocotheBi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotheBi/pseuds/CocotheBi
Summary: When playing chess with Erik, Charles enjoyed listening to Erik's brain working. That was why he insisted Erik play chess with him every evening without fail. At least, that was the reason he told himself.





	Tipsy Chess

Charles and Erik were playing chess.

When playing chess with Erik, Charles enjoyed listening to Erik's brain working. That was why he insisted Erik play chess with him every evening without fail. At least, that was the reason he told himself. Obviously, Charles was too clever to entirely deny his predicament. He was forced to realise and admit to himself that the main reason he always asked Erik to chess was because he was attracted to him.

Erik felt sorry for Charles. Someone who was obviously just looking for a friend but had no idea his English accent and adorable cleverness had persuaded this friend to the shocking realisation that he was in love with him. Erik Lensherr was in love with Charles Xavier. The way his eyes lit up every evening at the thought of a relaxing game of chess with his "friend".

Of course, neither knew how the other felt. So all they could do was sit, each admiring from a distance. Until one night.

Charles won the first game. Then he asked Erik to stay for another, then another and another and another. It was when Charles was very tired and under the influence of quite a few glasses of champagne that he let one thought slip. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, that one thought was of him and Erik... Kissing. 

The thought slammed into Erik's head like a derailed train. Well, a happy derailed train. A derailed train of happiness...? Whatever, the simile is not important. What is important however is what this thought gave Erik. It gave him something he had never needed before. That insane train gave Erik confidence.

Before Charles had even finished thinking "OH SHIT DID I PROJECT THAT? SHIT!?!?!" Erik was out of his chair and looming over him. Charles was expecting a look of disgust, hoping for an offer that they both forget it and continue with their unlikely friendship. What he never expected was for Erik to extend a hand to him. Charles took the hand and stood and then he and Erik were kissing. It was a short, tentative kiss and when they broke apart they stared at each other.

Erik's mind was racing. Had he misinterpreted the thought? Had it been some sort of nightmare not a wishful dream as Erik had so naively guessed? But then Charles smiled. And then Erik knew it was ok. So, hand in hand, the german nazi-hunting metal-bender and the British mutant-teaching telepath wandered to a room to go do private things.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a fly in the far corner of the room had been watching. This unobserved fly flew through the mansion and arrived in a room full of computers, screens of views of cameras in each room. In that room was a young mutant scientist named Hank. As soon as the fly was in the room it changed. It became a teenage girl. One who raised an eyebrow at the scientist, who sighed and gave her 10 dollars.


End file.
